Timeline
The timeline of Kandarria's history, organized by the era system used by Akhror and Valoria. Pre-History * ~5000 PH: Elves and buyúd live together in harmony, along with the immortal Gods who, like caring parents, teach them all they need to know about the world. * ~1500 PH: The first war among the Gods takes place. A group of elves go underground to avoid the conflict and, over time, become the dwarves. * ~1400 PH: The first war among the Gods ends. Life returns to normal for the elves and buyúd. * ~50 PH: The Touch of the Abyss is brought to Kandarria, creating the first vampires and beginning the second war among the Gods. * ~40 PH: Humanity first appears in Akhror. * ~10 PH: Kadron first appear in Akhror. * 0 PH: The Severing occurs, locking the Gods beyond the ether and bringing civilization to an end. Touched Adhen are cured of Vampirism, but are forever changed, and left behind on Kandarria. First Era: Age of Ash * Unknown Year: Dwarves first appear on the surface. * Unknown Year: The Akhrorian Empire is established, ending the First Era and bringing peace upon the continent. Second Era: Age of Rebirth * Unknown Year: Akhror's Thirteen explore the world and earn their fame. * Unknown Year: Kallion the Great wages war and protects the Empire from harm. * Unknown Year: Kallion's campaign to stop the forces of chaos is put to an end when he is killed. The Akhrorian Empire falls to pieces in his wake, ending the Second Era and plunging the continent into chaos once more. Third Era: Age of Collapse * 979: Rogga the Conqueror, at 35 years of age, successfully establishes Valoria City and the Valorian Empire, ending the chaotic third age and bringing peace upon the continent. She takes a new name, Rogga Valoria. Fourth Era: Age of Valor 1: * Rogga Valoria's first and only child, her daughter Valoria, is born. 25: * Rogga hands her crown and rule to her daughter, Valoria Valoria of Valoria, Second Queen of the Valorian Empire. 63: * Rogga, aged 97, dies in bed. 849: * Winter I -- Antowix is attacked and seized by a group of bandits led by a leader nicknamed the Oaf of the Mountains, hailing from somewhere within the Crown Mountains in Albraek. Unprepared, most of the ruling Asannai family is butchered inside the city, while a branch of the family--including a noble couple, their toddler son and infant daughter, as well as the noble lady's two sisters and their four sons. Within mere days, Rasato and Shan Asannai of Eaddyrn are killed in battle. The siege is thus temporarily abandoned, as the city is too easy to defend from the inside. * Spring -- Loravyn Elrest is born. * Summer -- The siege against Antowix is resumed, but does not last long. Princess Aiane, daughter of Grand Duchess Iselle Galowen of Shirathis, is killed while leading the charge against the bandits. After such a heavy loss, it is deigned easier to allow the bandits to hold the city for now until a day comes where they can regroup. 856: * Autumn -- Grand Duchess Iselle Galowen of Shirathis dies suddenly due to illness. Her granddaughter Aowhet takes the throne. 867: * Spring -- Ysobel of Yahnwick, aged 16, goes to Galdon's Academy North and begins her study to become an Arbiter of Xith. 874: * Winter I -- Merridy Theidar, Yaggarog ra-Valoria shak-Urst, and Bernivald of Silkwood venture into the Underworld to meet with the Baarek. * Summer ''-- After five and a half years of training, Ysobel of Yahnwick becomes an Arbiter of Xith at the age of 23. '''875:' * Early Spring -- Loravyn Elrest leaves her home city of Larydia. Elannan Theidar leaves the dwarven kingdom of Vanroth for the surface. Meanwhile, the Opera House Butcher slaughters a noble family in Valoria City and is sentenced to die by Queen Tessa Valoria herself. * Late Spring -- Loravyn Elrest, Elannan Theidar, and Madlyn of Chyverton settle down in Baystone. 884: * Winter II -- Astien Elrest is born.